1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drafting device, and more particularly to a drafting device having a guiding member.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional drafting device has a rectangular board and a guiding member attached to each of four corners of the rectangular board for introducing a guiding line. The guiding members are threadedly engaged to the board and are apt to damage the structure of the drafting device. In addition, the guiding member is not easy to be assembled and dismantled. Furthermore, the guiding member takes up considerable space of the board such that the ruler only has little space to move up and down on the board of the drafting device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional drafting device.